This invention relates to a wind box with an oil guide device for a smoke exhauster, particularly to one having good function to guide and collect oil, not letting oil to leak out or spread onto a housing of a smoke exhauster.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional smoke exhauster 10 has a housing 11 and a wind box 12 welded inside the housing 11. The wind box 12 has two separated chambers 121 for containing an air exhausting system 13, and a smoke passageway 122 formed to communicate with an outside of the housing 11 for smoke to flow out. Further a cover 14 closes the open front side of the housing 11, and each chamber 121 has an air sucking hole 141. When the wind box 12 is combined with the housing 11, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, it is fixed on an inner surface 111a of the back plate 111 of the housing 11, and the wind box 12 already has a welded rim 123. Then several points of the welded rim 123 are welded with the inner surface 111a, with the welded points P securing the wind box with the housing 11. So there are gaps S between the wind box 12 and the housing 11 except the welded points P. Further an oil exhausting tube 124 is provided to extend down from the bottom of the wind box 12 and connected to the two chambers 121, having a plastic tube 125 fitting with an upper end thereof and extend into an oil collect cup 15 so as to guide accumulated oil in the chambers 121 flow down in the oil collect cup 15.
Though the conventional smoke exhauster just described has function of drawing and exhausting smoke, oil L remained everywhere on it is not guided to flow out and very difficult to remove the remained oil L thereon. The reason is that the wind box 12 is not completely sealed up with the inner side 111 a of the back plate 111, but only secured by some welded points, in spite of the oil exhaust tube 124 and the plastic tube 125 guiding oil L to flow in the oil collect cup 15. So there are many gaps S between the wind box 12 and the inner surface 111a of the back plate 111 for oil mixed in smoke to spread everywhere in the smoke exhauster and cannot completely guided out by the oil exhaust tube 124. Therefore, everywhere on the inner side of the housing 11 can be seen oil L adhered after the smoke exhauster is used for a period of time. In addition, smoke mixed with oil is drawn and exhausted out by the air exhausting system 13, which is really the main source of remained oil L, as the air exhausting system 13 operates, the fan 131 produces centrifugal force and wind to force oil circulating around its periphery and then out of the gaps S. Then oil may flow everywhere inside the housing 11, resulting in oil also escaping out of any gaps between plates of the housing 11 to adhere on the outside of the housing 11.